


Locker rooms and dates

by Lake_Toya



Series: It started with a jacket [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Locker Rooms, M/M, Oral Sex, So I think technically this is underage, Underage tag because Tsukishima is a first year, eek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou was going to die. Really, that’s all there is to it. Whether it was from Sawamura’s and Sugawara’s hands for putting his hands all over their baby crow, or whether it was from said baby crow making him lose his goddamn mind with sinfully demanding lips, that remained to be seen.***This is the third part of the series. I suggest reading the first two parts for the lead upPart 1 hereandPart 2 here, though if you just want to read locker room smut, I suppose reading the first two parts aren't really required.





	Locker rooms and dates

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [更衣室和约会](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638703) by [SutoroberiiShortckake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake)



Kuroo Tetsurou was going to die. Really, that’s all there is to it. Whether it was from Sawamura’s and Sugawara’s hands for putting his hands all over their baby crow, or whether it was from said baby crow making him lose his goddamn mind with sinfully demanding lips, that remained to be seen.

Tsukishima and he had met up outside of gym 3 earlier in the night, and the blonde had brought him into the changing room. After ensuring the door was locked, Kuroo was all but pushed onto the furthest bench, with Tsukishima straddling him. 

“Tsukki….!” He gasped, as the two of them briefly broke apart from their heated make out session to breathe in some air before resuming.

The blonde’s hands gripped at his back, and Kuroo allowed his hands to travel down, settling onto Tsukishima’s ass. A pleased sound came from his make out partner before feeling a tongue prodding his lips. Kuroo parted, and Tsukishima dove in, exploring with the tip of the tongue. It drew over the front of Kuroo’s teeth before tracing lazily at the roof of Kuroo’s mouth. 

Kuroo allowed the tall blonde a few moments before moving his tongue along Tsukki’s, asking to similarly explore Tsukishima’s mouth with his tongue. At this, he felt the blonde shift in his arms, scooting even closer until the two of them were pressed together.

“Fuuuuck.” Kuroo drawled out as he felt Tsukishima roll his hips against his. He was already very turned on from their heavy make out session, and now the blonde was actively trying to grind against him.

“Kuroo-san..” Tsukishima pulled back a little arms draping around Kuroo’s shoulders, his skin evidently flushed. 

Fuck. Kuroo was so fucked. Tsukki looked so good, lips bitten and swollen, eyes a bit unfocused, cheeks pink and breathing a bit harder. Kuroo wanted so badly to wreck this boy even further. 

“Tsukki?” Kuroo questioned the pause. He thought they were doing so well, why did Tsukishima pause now?

He got his answer when the blonde, pulled off his glasses to set them aside carefully, before laying back on the bench, and tugging him on top. Tsukishima placed a hand at the back on Kuroo’s neck then, to pull his lips in once more. Connecting his lips to the blonde’s again, Kuroo felt a pair of illegally long legs wrap themselves around his waist, and Tsukishima pulling himself up to resume grinding against him. Kuroo could only answer by returning the actions, matching Tsukki’s pace with his own roll of the hips against the blonde.

This was simultaneously amazing and simultaneously the worst thing ever. Kuroo’s thoughts drifted to how hot Tsukishima was. How was the first year even this seductive, and oh fuck… how he wanted so badly to do eveything to the boy. Instead, Kuroo worked his hands under Tsukishima’s ass, supporting the blonde as he sought even more friction. It was pretty obvious they were both hard at this point.

At this point, Tsukishima paused and tore his lips away from Kuroo’s. “Kuroo-san, let’s get rid of these.” The blonde was tugging at the waistband of Kuroo’s shorts.

With a quick nod, Kuroo got up and pulled both his shorts and underwear off, and from the corner of his eye, saw Tsukishima do the same.

Back on the bench, Kuroo decided to take the lead for once. Pulling off the blonde’s t-shirt, he laid Tsukishima back down, peppering Tsukki’s chest with kisses before dragging his tongue down from the boy’s sternum to navel. He then worked his mouth back up and nipped at the skin at the junction of Tsukishima’s neck and shoulder. This earned him a pleased moan from the blonde, encouraging Kuroo to focus there, sucking at the spot, and hearing a string of gasps from Tsukki. 

Kuroo felt legs around his waist again, and a hand wrap itself around his cock. At this, he paused and pulled Tsukki up to meet him, “A bit easier like this, hey?” 

So they sat, both straddling the bench, hands around each other’s arousal. Kuroo belatedly noted that it kind of sucked that they didn’t have any lube. A dry hand job was going to work, but it would have been nicer with.

“Tell me how you like it, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima smiled, corner of his mouth turning up as he met Kuroo’s eyes. 

“Mmm.. just not the tip right away.”

“Good.” Was the only reply Tsukishima gave. 

“FUCK! Tsukki!” Tsukishima went for the tip first. 

A short laugh came from the blonde, “Sorry, I know. I just wanted to get my hand a bit wet first.”

“Oh.” Kuroo realized the blonde tried to get the precum to make his movements a bit smoother.

Returning the favour, Kuroo did the same, but tried to be a bit more gentle with spreading Tsukishima’s precum over the blonde’s cock. He breathed, “And what do you like Tsukki?”

“Whatever. I’m probably not far away.”

Kuroo felt a grin spread on his lips, “Same actually.” It wasn’t a lie.

Tsukishima matched his pace until they were both breathing hard and thrusting to meet the other’s hand.

“Fuck fuck fuck.. Tsukki…!” Kurro felt it, his abs began to clench, he was so close as Tsukishima took a few flicks of the thumb over the tip of his cock. The blonde sought his mouth and using his free hand, grabbed the back of Kuroo’s head to slam their lips together, swallowing Kurro’s groan as the older boy came. Tsukishima continued to milk him until the last quiver of a fucking amazing orgasm was drawn out of Kuroo. 

Kuroo rolled his head back for a few moments to regain his breath. “Shit, Tsukki, that was… so good.”

An amused sound came from the blonde, “I couldn’t tell.”

Kuroo looked back at the blonde, seeing the smirk on Tsukishima’s lips. The older boy looked down, knowing he still had to return the favour. “Here.” He laid Tsukishima back, and crawled over and down the other boy.

He took Tsukishima’s arousal part way into his mouth and gave an experimental suck, stroking the base with fingers.

“Fuck.. oh...shit!” The blonde quickly tried to cover his mouth with a hand to stop from being too loud.

Kuroo was pleased with that. Tsukishima didn’t take too long after Kuroo set a quick pace of sucking and stroking. With a telltale tensing of his body, the blonde came, muffled moan, cum spilling into the older boy’s mouth. 

Quickly deciding to swallow, Kuroo kept his mouth on Tsukki until he felt the blonde finally relax down into the bench.

“Mmm. That was nice, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima, who was looking back with half lidded eyes. “Just nice?”

“Really nice. Happy?” Tsukishima gave a soft chuckle.

“What does it take to get a compliment out of you, Tsukki? I already swallowed.” Kuroo teased as he laid bonelessly on top of the blonde. He felt Tsukishima stroke fingers through his hair.

“We should find out, shouldn’t we, Kuroo-san?” There was a hint of amusement in the blonde’s voice.

“You can still go?” Kuroo weakly lifted his head from where it lay on Tsukishima’s chest.

“I meant next time, and maybe not here.” 

“Oh.” A little surge of joy shot through Kuroo at that comment. Tsukishima wanted a next time. Tsukishima wanted something a little more planned out. He was very okay with this.

After a few more moments Kuroo spoke up again, “You know Tsukki, it’s going to be tricky to sneak out to buy condoms and lube.”

“Next time doesn’t have to be during the training camp, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima almost sounded exasperated.

Kuroo’s eyes grew wide. Tsukki wanted a next time. A next time outside of training camp. His heart did a little flippy thing. He sat up. Why was he blushing now after everything they had done? “Ah, Tsukki, do you… I mean, do you want to keep in touch?”

Tsukishima looked aside, a faint pink colouring his ears and face. “If Kuroo-san is agreeable with it.”

Kuroo gave a laugh. “I’m MORE than okay with it Tsukki.” The older boy paused a moment to let his thoughts collect. “Though, next time, is it okay if I take you to dinner first?”

“Are you asking me for a date AFTER sex, Kuroo-san?”

“Uh. Yes?” Kuroo stumbled his words. 

Tsukishima laughed, and it the sound brought joy to Kuroo’s ears. “Alright.”

“Also Tsukki?”

“Yes?”

“After all this it feels weird for you to keep calling me Kuroo-san, you know?”

“What should I call you?”

“Tetsurou.”

“Okay. Kei for me then.”

“Kei, then.”

***

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I am kind of surprised at myself for writing this. I figured if I ever wrote kurotsuki smut that it would be some post-canon college AU thing.... but here I am.
> 
> I kept thinking about how first year Tsukki really shouldn't be so experienced, but I decided to leave it as Kuroo's POV so we never find out. In my head, Tsukki's not really, he's just pretending to be all together and confident because he wants Kuroo, and thinks Kuroo wouldn't be so willing if he knew Tsukki was really an inexperienced first year.


End file.
